vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106994-oh-carbine-please-dont-do-the-special-rare-in-game-swag-thing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They know. Every company that does this knows it. That's the point. They can sucker in more gullible folk and the business savvy ebayers to pay out of their arses to acquire trash that is only valuable by virtue of coming in limited numbers. Otherwise not even half of the people would go. | |} ---- That's the thing. At least with the Rest In Peacemaker it was open regardless of country and maybe someone bought a copy of Wildstar because of it. Which is good, and I can completely understand why they did it and the people arguing for it, though a lot of people got angry they didn't know about it and didn't get one, which is, well, bad publicity. But in this case, there probably won't be a single extra copy of the game sold. It might get some extra tickets for Gamescom sold, but why should I, as a Wildstar fan, care at all about wether or not THEY make money. If anything, I'd want Carbine to make money, but that's not going to be influenced by this, so yeah. I don't see a positive here. I know a lot of people will disagree with this post because they don't really care and it doesn't hurt them, and that's OK. Everyone's entitled to their opinion. But some people's opinion is going to be that what they're doing is frustrating and that opinion should be heard too. Personally I don't have a need to have everything and I'm not a completionist, but I know several who are, and yes, some of them actually have real OCD, but that's OK. You're not any less entitled to your opinions, freedom or happiness just because you have a condition. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I predict a tiny loud minority will flip while the rest of us will go "bummer" and then continue on with our day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ohhhhh salt in old wounds,,,, grrrrrr... I wanted that Sword too. I found iut to late about it though *sigh* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't worry about that, it'll probably cost like 50 Plat to dye your costume with it anyway. The issue with convention giveaways is they are not open to anyway. Collectors are open to everybody, the RIP Maker was open to everybody. Gamescom, however, is not as tickets and supply is limited, even ignoring the huge cost behind it. | |} ---- Very true... b...but not brown *whines a little bit* | |} ---- ---- ---- I think that would cause a riot! | |} ---- ---- You're right. It's not brown; it's chestnut. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Me.... that's who. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is the WildStar forum. | |} ---- I've never run into a decor I couldn't use cross faction a few pieces of armor though. | |} ---- Where's your Capitalism God now? (on your private Jet Tex, Hamburg awaits you!) :P | |} ---- This is a logical step when you realize your product wont stand on its own merits. | |} ---- ---- I'm with you OP. Giving away exclusive items based on physical location seems to be the very antithesis of fostering a virtual (non-location dependent) community. I also think your solution is a reasonable compromise. | |} ---- 1. There's no other top hat in the game. The outrage isn't over not being able to get a exclusive version of a top hat but simply a top hat. A lot of people have been clamoring for this particular piece of clothing since they spotted NPCs wearing them. You can get a Les Paul, just not the purple sparkle version. 2. Them being sold on a store would actually be more fair as then anyone could get one as long as they were willing to pay the price that Carbine slaps on it. Giving them out like this requires everyone not living in that particular country (or state, in the case of the USA) to pay a tremendous amount of cash for travel and staying expenses ON TOP of the convention admission price. The only purpose of such exlusives are to get more people to attend these poorly orchestrated money grabs known as conventions. The really devoted and rich fans would go without being rewarded in-game for it but their numbers are not high enough to make these events as profitable as they usually are. | |} ---- Fair point. I think I understand better. Thanks for the post. | |} ---- ---- Thanks, Youmukon! Just knowing we have a chance is good enough for now - and hopefully something this cool won't get left undistributed forever. Top hat and monocle is just too cool not to share! | |} ---- Great! Thanks for the response. But personally, I find it odd that you say this as if it was obvious, when clearly even your most passionate fans weren't aware of it. From a PR standpoint, it's probably best to reiterate that it's your policy as much as possible -- especially within the text of announcements which clearly imply it won't be available through other means. For that matter, all you had to do is say, "Can't make it to Germany? Stay tuned to our linkconvention schedule/link for more chances to win these items!" and 95% of the RAEG would never have surfaced B) | |} ---- Really so The Rest-in-Piece Maker will be coming back? | |} ---- Any item implemented in-game might come back yes. Then again don't expect anything just few months after it was given away the first time otherwise there wouldn't be any point of having a time limited event around an item. We still want players to retain some sense of exclusivity while not shutting the door forever to completionists/collectors. We do not communicate about this much just because it's way too early right now to talk about plans of re-distributing items. | |} ---- ---- Doesn't make an item very exclusive if everyone gets one just for logging in during that time frame. It's not unfair, it's EXCLUSIVE. There's a difference. | |} ---- I honestly don't care much about exclusivity for anything. I do agree with LPinfield that a gift for logging in during Gamescom - or watching livestreams? - would be much more broadly appreciated. Youmukon's post just makes me even more certain these items are going to be forcibly rare, and anyone who wants a top hat or the dye or the table may as well just forget about it. | |} ---- Let's hope this happens before the end of the world celebration then. | |} ---- Please make it as specific as you can and as noticeable. Me and the hubby would love to go to Gamescom, also to meet the Devs but finances are always in the way. | |} ---- And you should understand that for anything that is collectible, there's a certain amount of exclusive, rare, and now unobtainable items. As for the RIPMaker, you didn't need to be a PCGamer subscriber to know about it, they had the info on Wildstar's website for it too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You didn't miss out on the RIPmaker "partly because it was something from PC Gamer". You missed out on it because you didn't check the official WildStar website and forums, reddit, twitter or facebook during the time the contest was going on. You found out about the Gamescon In-game Loot through the official site, right? Well, that's the same way the PC Gamer weapon contest was announced. | |} ---- Not everyone spends every waking moment on social media junk tho. | |} ---- They don't have to though, they just named the numerous other places besides PCGamer that the info was available, including Wildstar's official website. | |} ---- I posted a link to the official announcement on the WildStar website and you just ignored it, thus illustrating the exact point I was making in my post. ;) | |} ---- Seriously, if you really have this big of a problem with some people being given access to items you can't have for one reason or another, your life will be one filled with disappointment. Want and need are probably the two most confused four letter words in the dictionary. | |} ---- This made me rage in WoW, MIni Tyrael was a Gamescom 2009 reward. WHO THE *CUPCAKE* WENT TO GAMESCOM IN 2009???? ABOUT 9 PEOPLE, *CUPCAKE* YOU BLIZZARD JESUS CHRIST On a side note, this was the 'thing' that made me aware that gamescom in europe is a thing | |} ---- ---- Don't APOLOGIZE to these selfish, entitled jerks. | |} ---- ---- Could you would you please post these giveaways up on the forums where we can see them or add them to the log in screen so we can jump on the wagon..it would be greatly appreciated.. | |} ---- You gotta realize these forums are another form of entertainment in their own right... kinda like why Jerry springer is so popular lol | |} ---- Don't forget to pull your head out of other people's behind once in a while. :) | |} ---- Giving codes out to people who consume the Wildstar Gamescom content via streaming (follow the twitch channel) would also increase the activity for the streaming channel, increasing exposure and increasing the chances someone will pop by the, say, Wildstar twitch channel and want to try the game. Basically good publicity that would benefit the game, and everyone would be happy. You don't have to go subscribe and follow the stream if you don't want to, or if you don't care, but if you do care, you can. Plus, it would be nice for people who can't go to GamesCom to be able to follow and enjoy some of what Carbine has to offer there, you know, panels, discussions, seeing what they're up to etc, and that would benefit not only the collectors and completionists, but everyone. Not only would it be an incredibly diplomatic way to do it, it would be extra positive publicity in the midst of what's usually an mmo game's lowest, most fragile time, the 2-5 month window after launch. Personally I feel like Wildstar is still in the phase where there's a need for new content and more options for everyone, and so giving these awesome items to as many players as possible would make a lot more sense than special exclusive stuff for a few players. That kind of stuff might work for games as established and huge as WoW (though it still angers people), but Wildstar's so fresh and young that people getting access to two costume pieces, one decor item, a dye and a title at this point in it's life would be a boon for everyone. Tangible items like t-shirts, keyrings, buttons etc are usually more than enough to drag fans to conventions anyways... | |} ---- This is comforting. Just hope it doesn't mean years down the line! xD | |} ----